Balin
Balin was a dwarf leader, the son of Fundin and elder brother of Dwalin. He was one of the twelve dwarves who accompanied Thorin II Oakenshield on the quest to regain the lost kingdom of the Lonely Mountain (Erebor), and the dwarf who sought to resettle Moria a few decades before the War of the Ring. Biography Early Life Balin was a dwarf, son of Fundin, and likely born in the Lonely Mountain before the coming of Smaug the dragon. He had a younger brother named Dwalin and was one of those driven from their homes when the dragon Smaug attacked the Lonely Mountain. Afterwards he may have lived in Dunland as a refugee. He fought in the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. Many years later, in approximately TA 2841, he accompanied Thráin II, the father of Thorin, when he attempted to go back to the Lonely Mountain himself, but Thráin was captured and lost. Unsuccessful in their search for him, Balin and the others went back to live with Thorin in his settlement in the Blue Mountains. The Quest of Erebor Balin was part of the company assembled by Thorin Oakenshield that traveled to Lonely Mountain with Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf to defeat Smaug and retake the mountain kingdom of Erebor. He was the second dwarf to arrive at Bilbo's house, where like his brother Dwalin he played a fiddle. Among the dwarves of the company, Balin was the second-eldest dwarf on the quest, and loosely,held the position of deputy leader. He led the dwarves in their escape from the spiders and, absent Thorin, spoke for the party when the Elvenking Thranduil captured them. He is described as "always their look-out man": He spots Bilbo approaching The Green Dragon Inn at Bywater, he spots the trolls' fire, and he's the first to spot the elves in Mirkwood. He noted that not even a mouse had ever passed him on watch, and wondered why he did not notice Bilbo (hidden by wearing the magic ring) when he was lookout for the company after escaping the goblins in the Misty Mountains. Balin gained respect for Bilbo's abilities, and was the only dwarf who volunteered to accompany Bilbo down the secret passage to Smaug's chamber. Of all the dwarves in the quest, Balin was the only one known to have visited Bilbo at Bag End after their experiences on the quest for the Lonely Mountain. Moria Expedition and Death In TA 2989, Balin left the Lonely Mountain and entered Moria with Flói, cousin Óin, Ori, Frár, Lóni, Náli, and others intending to re-establish the ancient kingdom and find the Ring of Power that had last been seen in the possession of King Thrain II. Although Balin's quest for the ring-which confered great wealth and a curse of greed on Dwarf Lords-was in vain (it had been recaptured by Sauron), according to Ori's Book of Mazarbul Balin recovered Durin's Helm and Durin's Axe and being descended from Kingly lineage then set himself up as the "Lord of Moria"; but the Balrog known as Durin's Bane had not left the place. Balin himself was killed by a Goblin archer in the Dimrill Dale in TA 2994, ambushed while pacing through a hall regarding his dead friends. Soon afterward the dwarf colony which was too small to occupy Moria was eventually overrun by Goblins and wiped out. Balin's Tomb The tragic fate of Balin's colony remained a complete mystery to all Middle Earth until the TA 3019 arrival in Moria of the Fellowship of the Ring, which included his close kin (first cousin once removed) Gimli, the son of Balin's cousin Glóin and nephew of Óin.The HobbitThe Complete Guide to Middle-earthUnfinished Tales, The Quest of Erebor Upon arriving at The Chamber of Mazarbul and finding Balin's Tomb within, the Fellowship learned of his fate within Moria, which saddened and angered Gimli, for on the single oblong block, about two feet high, were Dwarf Runes that Gandalf translated as:The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter IV: "A Journey in the Dark" BALIN SON OF FUNDIN LORD OF MORIA Etymology As explained by Christopher Tolkien, "My father's point was that Balin and Fundin are actual Old Norse names used as ‘translations’ their real ‘outer’ names."Hammand and Scull, The Lord of the Rings – A Reader's Companion (2005), p. 289. Portrayal in adaptations Rankin/Bass version In the 1977 Rankin/Bass animated version of The Hobbit, Balin was voiced by Don Messick. The Hobbit film trilogy In Peter Jackson's three-part adaptation is portrayed by Scottish actor Ken Stott. He is ranked as the eldest member of Thorin's party, in contrast to the book where Thorin is Balin's elder by about twenty years. Whereas in the book he wields a battleaxe, Balin in the Peter Jackson films uses a bronze sword with a unique cross-shaped tip (promotional material however describes the weapon as a flat-bladed mace). The studio released the following statement about Balin in the upcoming trilogy: A descendant of nobility and a Dwarf Lord in his own right, Balin is one of the oldest members of The Company of Dwarves. Wise and gentle by nature, he has been forced to live a life fraught with war and the ongoing struggle for survival. Related to Thorin Oakenshield, Balin is one of his closest, most trusted advisers – but deep in his heart, this wisest and most loyal of Dwarves harbors troubling doubts about the wisdom of the Quest for the Lonely Mountain. In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Balin persuades Bard the Bowman to take them safely to Lake-town in return for a huge amount of money (double Bard's usual barge fare), an event that did not occur in the book. Personality Balin is portrayed to be the wiser, more social and sceptical individual in Thorin & Company. He is kind, sly and brave, an excellent fighter. Thorin, at one point, quoted on Balin's skill as a fighter. He develops an essentially strong relationship with the other Dwarves he travelled with and was willing to fight alongside them for any cause. He was sympathetic, sometimes cynical, towards Bilbo Baggins, remarking that the latter wasn't fit for the job they had set out to do. He got on brilliantly with Thorin, and seemed to share something of a grandfatherly view of the latter.0 Behind the Scenes Each of the Hobbit film's actors had a voice in the nature and design of their own weaponry. Ken Stott, who plays Balin, asked the filmmakers for a weapon "somewhere between an axe and a sword." Voice Dubbing actors Gallery References External link * de:Balin es:Balin nl:Balin pl:Balin ru:Балин Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:Characters that have appeared in the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: There and Back Again Characters Category:Deaths in Battle